10 palavras
by TheWrongWay
Summary: 10 palavras aleatórias que geraram uma Shortfic; Presente para Duda. Uma noite comum na casa de Gokudera, exceto que tinha o Yamamoto... E as pernas do Gokudera... E aleatoriedade. 8059


**Keywords:**

Grama

Travesseiro

Estrela

Colina

Prédio

Porta

Biscoito

Armário

Rosa (Cor)

Árvore

**Ready...**

**GO!**

* * *

Yamamoto raciocina na velocidade em que a grama cresce. Sério, mesmo, eu tenho vontade de quebrar loucamente toda a louça do armário todas as vezes que ele "para pra pensar". Em seguida, é quase possível ouvir um "Ding!" e ele pega o lance. Ele tem o emocional de uma colher, o intelecto de uma pedra e o Q.I de uma porta de madeira opaca. E mesmo assim, eu deixando ele vir aqui, dormir aqui, fazer sexo aqui, continuo aturando esse palerma descomunal.

E quando ele começa com as brincadeiras? Daí eu simplesmente quero arrancar minhas bolas e tacar janela afora. Minhas bolas, ou as bolas dele. Ou as bolas de baseball dele, seria um alívio me livrar delas. Por exemplo, o que eu estou aturando hoje. Amanhã é o dia de um teste de Química intenso que vale muitos pontos no boletim do indivíduo. Este indivíduo vai ganhar um zero tão redondo quanto uma bola de baseball em sua prova se não parar de olhar para minhas pernas e começar a olhar para a fórmula do 3- metilpenteno.

- Alôôu. – Ginguei com severidade minha mão em direção à cabeça oca do idiota. Ele franziu o cenho e desviou o olhar das famigeradas pernas para me olhar nos olhos. Olhos que saltariam das órbitas de tanta impaciência. – Você não consegue se concentrar por um segundo? Não? Sério? Merda!

- Ahh... Gokudera, suas pernas... – antes de responder, ele achou que tinha muito direito de deitar no meu colo e ainda se atreveu a comentar. – É que eu tava imaginando, sabe? Se seu colo era como o da mulher japonesa, macio como um travesseiro.

Filho da Puta.

- Imbecil, eu sou um homem. COMO meu colo pode ser igual ao de uma um- ACORDA! – Em dois segundos eu dava uma cadernada violenta no nariz do infeliz. Ele se encolheu com a mão no rosto e levantou a cabeça.

- Maldade! Seu endiabrado!

- Hehehe, endiabrado, é? – ri dócil e cinicamente. – Endiabrado VOCÊ VAI VER DAQUI A POUCO SE NÃO COMEÇAR A ESTUDAR, SEU VIADO DE MERDA.

- AAAAAHNN!

* * *

- Você sabe o nome daquela estrela ali?

- Sei sim.

-...

-...

- Você não vai-

- Não. – A varanda era o lugar mais arejado da casa. Havia um motivo pros meus shorts curtos e pernas de fora, estava realmente quente aquela noite. Então Yamamoto me arrastou para ver as estrelas e, a essa altura, eu nem me lixo mais pro grande zero que ele vai levar. Ele, eu sentado entre as pernas abertas de desportista que ele conseguia ter. Claro, certo, você acha que eu não reparo nas pernas do meu namorado. Ok, eu não saio por aí me gabando de como ele é gostoso, mas eu não nego. Não na minha mente, pelo menos. Toda aquela subida e decida de colinas e mais colinas pra se exercitar não foi um esforço em vão. Ele era burro como uma ameba, mas... Ôôô.

O apartamento ficava no terceiro andar do prédio. Era como um complexo de apartamentos que era maior horizontalmente do que verticalmente. Era uma droga, os vizinhos escutavam tudo. Quantas vezes eu não recebi malditas reclamações de como o maldito gritava "PEGUE NAS MINHAS BOLAS, AHN!". Ele podia ser mais discreto, mas que merda.

E não só as paredes eram finas como também a porta, então todas as vezes que alguém passava pela porta da frente e escutava algo estranho, dali a alguns segundos o síndico vinha reclamar. Certo, vá se foder, senhor, só porque a sua mulher não te deixa encostar nela e coloca fones de ouvido para evitar a velha conversinha do "Amor, nós poderíamos...".

Incidentalmente, Yamamoto se levantou de supetão e foi para a cozinha. Eu senti uma brisa fresca nas costas que o corpo dele bloqueava antes e senti alívio. Alcancei uma revista jogada dentro do apartamento, na sala, e usei para me abanar. Alguns segundos depois ele voltou, se sentando na mesma posição e colocando uma bandeja de biscoitos no meu colo, a qual é claro ele acompanhava com leite gelado. Eu fiz uma careta de desgosto porque eu não sou uma porra de uma mesa pra imbecil apoiar bandeja, mas como o metal era geladinho, relevei.

* * *

- Não, eu não lembrei... Desculpa.

- Você sempre esquece coisas aí. – Dei de ombros, deitando de bruços na cama enquanto lia a tal revista. Passavam das onze horas quando eu resolvi que queria entrar e ele veio me seguindo como um cachorrinho. – Tem coisas aí no armário, do lado direito.

- Oh! Ooooh! Já tenho minha própria área do armário do Gokudera. Agora só falta uma cópia da chave da casa...

- Do que está falando? – Me virei, aborrecido e ele riu da minha cara. Na realidade, eu tinha tirado uma cópia, temia que ele já tivesse descoberto.

- É brincadeira. Eu não quero uma chave, quer dizer, não... Não precisa. – Pode parecer que ele é idiota, mas na verdade, ele é EXTREMAMENTE IDIOTA e não sabe o quando eu fiquei irritado com aquela frase. Não precisa? Ta, da próxima vez não sei se perco meu tempo pensando nesse tipo de coisas.

Tudo bem que ele nunca tinha pedido a merda da chave, mas ele tinha que recusar com tantos "não"s?

- Hmpf, então eu vou jogar a cópia fora. – Comentei, baixinho, esperando que ele nem escutasse, aquele bastardo. Mas, de alguma forma, ele parou de fuçar no armário e me olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Alguns milênios de raciocínio depois, ele me sorriu um sorrisão.

Um daqueles que eu odeio porque me faz esquecer o motivo de eu estar bravo em primeiro lugar.

E então pulou em cima de mim, na cama, fez montes de coisas que não são indicadas para o horário nobre e começou a tirar minhas roupas depois de milhões de "Eu te amo, casa comigo, vamos ter filhos juntos, vão se chamar Hayato Jr. E Takeshi Jr. e Baseboy".

Enfim, ele parou. Eu achei estranho. Normalmente ele se esquecia de bater antes de entrar, se é que me entende, e só parava quando estava satisfeito.

Mas dessa vez ele parou, fitando intensamente a área dos meus quadris, o rosto corado e um sorriso matreiro. Eu crispei os lábios e me atrevi a perguntar.

- O que está olhando, idiota?

- Sua cueca! É cor de rosa!

O resto foi sobre árvores e pedras adjacentes.


End file.
